A Hero's End
by DPfruitloop
Summary: The stresses of being a 'superhero' is a stressful situation for anyone... let alone a young 14 year old. What happens, when he just can't take it anymore? Rated for extreme angst.


**Me: Yeah, normally I don't write poems… but I dunno I thought of this one randomly and thought it would make for a good angsty poem.**

_**Danny Muse: Why… why are you so mean to me?**_

**Me: Cus its fun…**

_**Danny Muse: Jerk.**_

**Me: *Bows* you are welcome.**

_**Danny Muse: …**_

**Me: ANYWAYS… please click that little review button and tell me what you think! I know it is extremely sad… I cried at one point while writing it. So umm… yeah! Review please!**

* * *

A Hero's End

My black heeled shoes,  
Kiss the ground,  
As soft bluish rain,  
Falls all around,  
I run through its sound,  
Sighing aloud,  
As I search for my home,  
Nowhere to be found.

I turn a corner,  
And I am surprised,  
To find my young brother,  
With glowing blue eyes.  
I know that it is normal,  
For he to have green,  
But as for the blue,  
It is not such a thing!

Yet another odd thing in my book,  
Is that his clothes,  
Shouldn't look as they look!  
He dons his white shirt,  
And navy blue pants,  
Yet he glows with an aura,  
In which ghosts tend to dance.

I approach him,  
In wonder,  
Is this really,  
My brother?

"Danny..." I speak,  
With words oh so soft,  
"Danny, what happened?  
You look so... Off..."

Danny just looks,  
With tears in his eyes,  
They glow with a sadness,  
And my heart breaks as he sighs.

" Jazz..." he whispers,  
And I know something's wrong,  
" Jazz I am sorry!" he cries,  
Almost weeping in song.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask confused,  
" Danny its fine!  
You know I love you!"

He shuts his eyes,  
Then opens them again,  
And I know that his answer,  
Will not be my friend.

"Jazz... I'm so sorry,  
I've done something bad,  
Jazz I am sorry!  
Please don't be sad!"

And with those sad words,  
Danny turns with a cry,  
The colors of wind,  
Cover him as he sighs.

"Danny!" I cry,  
But it is too late,  
My brother is gone,  
Into life's fate.  
Engulfed in a wind,  
Starting deep from within,  
And I cry in the pain,  
Of some kind of sin.  
For a pain this deep,  
Must be a sin,  
Where is my brother?  
He's gone like the wind.

I sob oh so long,  
It seems to be hours,  
This pain oh so strong,  
it seems to be sour.

And then I hear,  
My phone start to ring,  
It's sound much like,  
The caged bird sings.  
" hello?" I answer,  
Choking back tears,  
But the voice on the end,  
Reawakens my fears.

"JAZZ! JAZZ!"  
Sam's voice's on the line,  
Her cries I can tell,  
Are not a good sign.  
"Jazz, come quick,  
Danny... He- he's..."  
I drop the phone,  
And start to feel sick.  
I turn around,  
And start in a sprint,  
Knowing the truth,  
Will make me more sick.

I look all over town,  
Trying to find my young brother,  
And at long last my eyes meet,  
A sight like no other.  
I drop to the ground,  
In front of the oak,  
I feel rain on my skin,  
And know I am soaked.  
But I do not care,  
This is all my fault,  
Tears leak from my eyes,  
Tasting of salt.

I hear sobs to my right,  
And see Tucker and Sam,  
Looking at Danny,  
As they hold hands,  
Trying to make it,  
Trying to see,  
Why Danny did this,  
When it's him that they need.

I turn when I hear,  
Footsteps approaching,  
My two loving parents,  
Tear floodgates open.

My mother approaches first,  
Feet shaking in shoes,  
Her lips speak words,  
Knowing all she could lose.

And her eyes they were covered,  
In the tears which eyes bleed,  
And her lips formed the words,  
Which formed questions of plead,  
" where is my son?  
Jazz please tell me where,  
Where is my Danny?  
Is he out there?  
Everyone's saying,  
That there's something wrong...  
Jazz tell me they're lying!  
Tell me THEY'RE wrong!"

My lips they are still,  
as I stare at her face,  
Her violet eyes shaking in almost a pace,  
And I sigh as I try,  
To find the words needed.  
3 simple words,  
Are all that need seeded.  
The words die in my throat as I stare at my mom,  
Her eyes washing her tears all along.

Dad then approaches,  
Needing to know,  
If he had a reason,  
For such great of woes.

"Tell me," dad whispers,  
His heart filled with fear,  
" did Danny die?"

I point to the tree as their eyes open wide,  
The words roll of my tongue as if in some disguise...

"He committed suicide."


End file.
